In existing aircraft, seat backs have a structural part, for example in the form of a frame, onto which many elements such as cushions are added, designed to make the occupants of these seats more comfortable. For example, such a commercial aircraft seat is described in document US 2010/0308166.
This design, although widespread, has a large mass and size, particularly due to the large volume of the structural part. The comfort of the occupant also has to be optimized. In this respect, in particular there is a need for a more uniform resistance to pressure applied by the occupant on the seat back.